Guardian
by hanyoupup
Summary: AU: Just a simple mission gone wrong and Sakura found herself being tailed by a loud spiritboy for her 'supposed' protection. Even worse, he won't leave. Whats a girl to do? [NaruSaku]
1. In Dire Need

A/N: A note; this story is in fact an AU in that it has an alternate history panned out. I normally really hate to disrupt the things like back-story and such, but it was the only way to make this work. Just keep in mind it just takes in Konoha, uses Naruto's characters and a tweaked version of past events in the original story-line. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Blanket Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters contained there within belong to Kishimoto. I do, however, take sole responsibility of this plot.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Guardian**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter One**

**:x:**

**In Dire Need**

**:x:**

It was another hot and humid day. Konoha was known for it's warm winters and extraordinarily hot summers. As a pretty popular vacation spot, most foreigners would opt to stay in one of Fire's larger towns or villages rather then the Capitol, simply because it was too bothersome to gain admittance into the city. Even with that, Sakura still found herself having to fight her way through the crowds outside the Hokage tower to meet with her team and get assigned a new mission. As it were, even with the throngs of people haggling in the bazaar and gaping at the Hokage Monument she would still arrive before her sensei, that much was sure. Her teammates would probably be there though. She'd swear they got up at the crack of dawn.

Not her. She normally needed time to dress and style her hair. Not that there was much to style anymore. Her mother had met Team 7 and noticed both her comrades had short hair. After that she had insisted nonstop just how much more functional it was for a kunoichi to have cropped hair. She had pestered Sakura to the point where the girl marched down to the barber and chopped her bubblegum locks just below her chin. Of course, that was in the heat of the moment, and she now regretted it. It was true though. She now found that her hair didn't get in the way while training anymore.

Then there was the other word her mother kept pushing on her. Kunoichi.

By definition, a kunoichi was 'A female ninja'. But it was so much more than that. It was her life and a great honor. Kunochi were rare. They were far more common now then they had been in the past, but still not overly seen. That could be chalked up to two reasons; the first was that women were lacking the amount of physical strength and chakra capacity men had. The second, and far more common, was the unwillingness of parents to allow their 'darling daughter' to endanger themselves and be trained in the very art of death. Still, many parents enrolled their daughter into ninja academy long enough to get a basic shinobi education and learn self-defense before removing them to live more proper lives. Becoming a ninja was a tricky thing. One would have to study from an extremely early age to be any good, so the decision, the very future of the child, rested in the hands of the parents. Sakura was forever grateful to be a ninja.

She was now nearing her teams meeting spot, a bridge crossing over a small stream near the outskirts of town. She had been right. There were both her teammates. They had been together for the last soon-to-be five years, since they had been inducted as genin. Now they all proudly displayed their chuunin vests over their clothes.

First was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy she was fairly smitten with. He was rather dark and a loner, adding to his alluring aura of mystery. He was one of _the_ legendary Uchiha, considered to have been one of the most influential and powerful group in Konoha. He was also the last one, because his entire clan had been wiped out. He was a wonderful fighter, but was a bit deprived in the conversationalist area.

Then there was the other teammate, Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura had never been overly friendly with her in school, and it wasn't much better now. Sure, she was nice and pulled her weight in the group but she was almost as quiet as Sasuke. Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the other highly esteemed group in Fire Country. It was easy to tell that she had been trained rigorously in her family fighting style from a young age.

These two made Sakura the most loud and talkative of the bunch. Because of that, she had often taken to speaking with her teacher. Thankfully, once you got over his seemingly blandness, he was quite interesting.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun." she greeted cheerfully as she took relief in the shade of one of Konoha's famous trees. Sasuke was sitting beside her to the right, brooding -though some might call it sulking. Against the tree to her left was Hinata, back against the rough bark and knees drawn tightly to her chest. Sakura sighed. It really was a pity she was so shy. The other kunoichi had a wonderfully pale complexion which was a stark compliment to her dark hair.

Sakura must've been later then she had originally thought, for their jounin sensei appeared just fifteen minutes later in a puff of smoke. As she got up and dusted her clothes off she wondered idly why jounin and above were the only shinobi with such a handy technique when the lower ranks were the ones who needed to be on time for things. Her musings were interrupted when the older man spoke.

"Hokage-sama has requested you guys specifically for a mission." was said in a bored tone, gazing lazily at an orange bound book in his hands, a foreboding 'x' on the back cover. Despite his less the favorable reading choice, many of her fellow female ninja were green with envy.

Hatake Kakashi was still fairly young -the bingo-book pegged him in his early 30's- and was said to be 'cooly' handsome, with his spiky silver hair and mellow attitude. He wore his hitai-ate over his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. He was known as the 'copy ninja'.

Seeing as her teammates weren't going to speak, she asked the question on all of their minds. "When, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, I know you'd normally get at least a day leeway, but she said this was urgent. Pack lightly for a three-day, outdoor A-rank mission and we'll meet up outside the Hokage's chambers for briefing within thirty minutes." within a spit second, he was gone. No pleasantries were exchanged before the teens dispersed.

**:x:**

Sakura had rushed through packing. Even though her travel pack was small and hardly filled to capacity, it would still be considered too much. She had taken the required items, such as soldier pills, nin-food and the like, and a few personal things. _ Ugh. The life of a ninja is _so_ not glamorous._

Now she found herself trotting up the fast flight of stairs leading to the fire-shadow's office with a few minutes to spare. The view from up on the free-standing staircase was rivaled only by that from atop the hokage monument. The heat was creating a haze over the metropolis, giving it a surreal visage.

Walking under the doorway into the inviting shade she nodded to the ANBU guards and noticed her team already there. She shook off a small bit of frustration and noticed something else. Kakashi was already there. She looked towards a clock on the wall with wide eyes. No...she was on time...meaning that he was actually _early_! Either Tsunade-sama promised to give him the latest copy of 'Icha-Icha Paradise' or this was a serious issue. The elite jounin cast an eye over his subordinates before opening the large, oak doors.

Sakura had only been in this office once or twice, each time was when the previous Hokage, Sandaime, was in place. He had retired a few years previous and now lived happily on the edge of Konoha, visiting the Godaime often.

It looked pretty much the same. A few different tomes littered the room and some personable objects placed on shelves. Most different was the buxom woman behind the polished desk.

It was no secret that Tsunade was a prodigy. She, along with her former teammates, all were. What made it special for them was that they had no birth-given kekkei-genkai. She had been made Hokage just four years prior, at the fairly young age of thirty-five, making her the first woman Kage. She was an inspiration to nearly all female-ninja.

Her sensei and her team lined up in front of the powerful woman. She looked quite somber, but then again, she had never really heard of a time when Tsunade wasn't like this.

Steepling her fingers in front of her face, she spoke, eyes gleaming. "I'm sure you've been told why you're here to some extent. Unfortunately, the circumstances behind this mission are tentative, at best. It's come to our knowledge that an artifact valuable to Konoha's history has recently been discovered. We don't know whether it is being guarded by another village or if it is a trap, but the council and I feel that the item is important enough to take the risk. This is considered an A-rank mission and you'll be paid with a bonus for the short notice.

"The source of our information is strictly classified, and even then we weren't able to gather enough to make the details vague at best. All we know for sure is that what you're looking for is going to be a valuable of some sort; armor, jewelry and the like.

"You'll follow Kakashi to the point of interception. He's been prepped on the aura the item is giving off and should be able to track it with the help if his summons. I wish you success on this mission."

She looked down as though finished, and when everyone made moves to leave she spoke softly. "Please try your hardest. This is a matter close to my heart...dismissed."

**:x:**

Try as Sakura might, she couldn't find anything truly beneficial about camping in the woods. There were insects, a lack of modern commodities...and even more insects. She was positive that this would be Shino's heaven. His old team didn't have to put up with this. Shino had complete control over the creepy bugs. He was a jounin now though, so he would protecting his own team from the little annoyances. Or disciplining the kids with them, depending how they acted.

It was the night after their departure. The moon had only just fully rose, lighting up their spot in the woods in blue hues. Their group had erected the typical anti-weather tent supplied to them and were now munching on their woefully dry foods inside.

The tents themselves didn't have anything spectacular about them. They were created to be fireproof and to keep out rain and wind in decently extreme conditions, but it was still camping. No one had asked for a fire to be made. With a mission like this, where there could be a potential ambush awaiting them it was stupid to alert others to their whereabouts. _Still...warm food would taste sinfully good right now. _

Finishing her meal bar -which Sakura decided was one of the most disgusting tasting things on the planet- she sat atop her sleeping bag, pretending to be prepping for bed.

Hinata was also sitting on her blankets, writing in what Sakura presumed was a diary or journal of some sort. Hinata was always writing in a book. She normally had a new one each month. Sakura mused that the dark-haired girl had an entire bookshelf dedicated solely to her writings.

Kakashi was sitting by the entrance of their small abode, nose stuck in that little orange novel of his, a pink blush staining his cheeks...or what she could see of his cheeks. She wondered why he reread his books so many times. Whenever a new volume came out he would keep rereading it until the next was released. Man, talk about no life.

And then there was Sasuke. The boy was doing something eerily similar to what he had been doing just this afternoon, only now he was hunched over in a tent instead of under a tree. She tried to look in the direction his own coal eyes were gazing at with fierce intensity, but Sakura didn't find the puppies and scarecrows decorating Kakashi's sleeping-bag all that interesting.

Sakura sighed. She must have had the most boring team in the history of teams.

Deciding that it was time to settle down if she wanted to get up when required in the morning, she settled under her mat, letting sleep take her.

**:x:**

It was hours later when Sakura awoke, blinking eyes blearily and bring a lazy hand to cover a giant yawn.

_Ugh. _the pink-haired girl thought. _It's stifling in here! These gods-forsaken tents keep the damn elements out alright, like air!_

She kicked her coverings off in hopes of finding some much needed oxygen, but now only felt even more sticky in the stagnant air.

_Forget this. I need to step outside for a minute._

Slipping on her vest and shoes she clumsily stepped over the group -narrowly missing stomping on her senesi's face- and made it to the flap separating them from the outside. She unzipped it nosily, fingers fumbling, before ducking under the opening.

Upon setting foot on the grass, Sakura breathed in relief. Stupid summer nights. She was regretting taking the mission already. It was the dog-days now, and she really should have remembered how horrible it was to be caught without air-conditioning.

A sudden gust of wind blew by and she shivered involuntarily. It may have been July, but it could still a pretty cool on a windy night.

_Well, can't have both worlds, I guess._

Wrapping her arms about herself she settled into the long grass, gazing into the dark sky. It was only a quarter moon tonight. The foliage around her was being swayed noisily, leaves blowing off trees and carried on the breeze. That same breeze had her hair whipping about her face and eyes tearing.

Figuring that the warm air in the tent was better then being blown away Sakura stood up, patting down her ninja clothes and turned to head back in when something caught her eye.

Something was in the trees just twenty feet from her. She put her senses on alert and felt outwards, trying to tell whether the intruder was a friend or foe. A branch snapped behind her and she snapped around with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Just as she was about to inspect further she felt a white-hot pain slam against her head and then the world slid into darkness.

**:x:**

It was that feeling where you knew you were awake before you could really wake up. Where you are somewhat cogent of your surroundings but for some reason can't bring yourself to open your eyes. For Sakura, that reason was the spitting headache vibrating through her skull.

Suppressing a groan, green eyes cracked open. Not recognizing the dark ceiling looming above her, the instincts every shinobi had drilled into them kicked in.

The chuunin first tested all of her limbs and extremities for functionality. Yes...nothing was broken or even severely bruised -though she insisted she had to have a dreadful bump on her cranium- but her wrists were shackled together behind her back. Heh, these guys underestimated her.

Casting a glance about the rest of her cell she nearly scoffed audibly. They honestly thought this would contain a ninja? Ha! A natural cave room with wrought-iron bars capping off the front, which led into a dark hall. This was so pathetic it was almost insulting. Ah well, their lack of care was her gain, after all.

The lithe woman moved to the darkest corner of the room and settled onto the floor. With a bit of a stretch she brought the bonded arms under her legs and up, in front of her. The chains around her wrists weren't quite what she had originally thought, having some metal bars in between the guards to keep her from moving her hands together ,presumably for hand-seals and jutsu, but still shouldn't have posed a problem.

Sakura placed the restraints against the stone floor and put a foot over the center part. Pulling both arms as hard as she could, she heard a snap as the device gave way, and she went sprawling to land unceremoniously on her rump.

Glad no one was around to witness that, she once more stood up, quietly stalking to the door.

As she had hoped, no one was guarding the 'prisoner'. Now if only she could get out of here without any unwanted attention...

Placing her hands into the tiger seal and whispering, she reared back, performing one of the most simple katon jutsu she knew. The entire vicinity lit up red and orange. A bit too flashy than what she had hoped, but it still had the desired effect. The bars were red-hot, and she used the gloves she fished out of a pocket in her vest to spread them apart just enough to allow her passage. Fireproof gloves really were quite handy.

She hugged the wall as she inched down the long hallway. Even after five minutes of this, she still hadn't seen a soul, but one could never be too safe. It was still pitch black, though. For all she knew there was a rabid mob following her.

_Ok. First get out. Then find team._ was the terribly detailed plan she formulated.

After another handful of minutes sneaking aimlessly, she came to an intersection. Remembering something her teacher had once told her about feeling for fresh air she took a step forwards...and promptly set off an alarm.

_Oh crap!_ she thought as she now abandoned any thought of stealth. With the bright red lights blaring and loud whining noise pouring from some hidden speaker they'd see her in an instant anyway.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her, running at fast speeds.

_Crap, crap crap..._

Continuing her mantra she saw a door approaching on the left side in the rock. Without a thought she pushed through and slammed it shut, panting heavily.

The room she found herself in was even darker then the one she had awoken in. She couldn't see a thing, and her bag contained her night-goggles.

She stumbled around blindly for a moment, until she walked into something solid. It felt like a pedestal of some sort. The harried girl ran a hand over the smooth surface, groping for anything that could help her.

Just as she was about to give up hope the door burst open, reverbing off the wall. She could hear people filing in and surrounding her. With a push she tipped forwards over the stone slab and felt something slip into her hand.

It was dangling and felt like a string of some sort. Hoping for a light-switch she pulled and fell for the second time that night when it gave way and landed in her hand.

Right when she hit the floor a blinding blue light flashed through the room, lighting it. At first Sakura thought she had, in fact, found the light switch. Then she saw where the light was coming from.

A boy.

A single boy close to her age, stretching his hands above his head and cracking his back in a way that would've made her wince under better circumstances.

He looked at her with something akin to interest in his eyes, and her stomach lurched to find that she could vaguely see through his outline to the men beyond.

He just raised an eyebrow at the surroundings. About ten ninja had assembled around them, but they weren't looking at the glowing boy. Some were looking around with confusion dancing across their faces, while others kept their gazes trained on Sakura.

Then the boy ran off into the direction of one darkly clad shinobi, kneeing him in the chest and flipping him over the shoulder. He did similar to another one, and then with a third he simply punched, sending the man sprawling. The remaining group stumbled back in terror.

"What the hell?!" One screamed.

"Who is this girl?" said another, apparently thinking Sakura had done this.

"A ghost!" was the final yell. The men looked at him, and ran out of the room as though the very hounds of hell were at their heels.

Sakura stood up shakily, using the column for support. The glow the boy exerted died down just a bit, giving her a better glimpse at him as he strode toward her calm as anything.

Out of fear she stood still, putting his appearance to memory, thinking this would be the man who killed her.

He couldn't have been older then her by more then a few years. Perhaps just five inches taller, not counting the extra lift his hair gave him. His hair was blonde and fell by his ears in spikes. Clear, cerulean eyes blinked at her from an almost otherworldly handsome face, three whisker-like tattoos sharply contrasting the angular bone structure. He was also wearing what had to be some of the oddest clothing she had ever seen; a white...kimono? She wasn't so good with clothing from history, but the entire thing was sparkling white.

He grinned toothily at her and said with a flourished bow, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Naruto. Your Guardian."

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Post Note: Aha! I'm so glad I finally got this out. In case you didn't really pick up on it; Sakura, Sasuke, the whole bunch are 16-17, depending on their birthdays. Since it is July in this chapter, Sakura is 17. Sasuke's 17th birthday is in just a week or so from the time of this chapter, and Hinata's 17th is a couple'o months off. Sakura's the old one in the group lol.

The idea has been milling around for a while...well, first chappie fever probably means I'll update soon...for those who read Requiem of the Living, don't worry, if anything this story is a backseat to that one, for more comical relief for myself then anything. Ya, nothing too serious will be in this story. For those who haven't read RoTL...go read it! (Shameless plug!). This could be the only story I've really got hard-core planned out. Wow. XD. Now, I have about four more Naruto fics that are semi-planned and first chapter written sitting on the shelf...I don't know if I should post them now because I have so much going on...either way, I'm still adding to them in free time, so maybe when they get to a few chapters long I'll add them. I'll put the summary of the fic I'm most likely to submit next right after this note, for opinions...? Gahh.

Please review?

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


	2. Sapphire

A/N: Here is the second chapter of Guardian. This story is the backseat to Requiem of the Living, and I figured that since RotL is at chapter three I should update this one. For those who have read it; the next chapter will be out shortly, I have the majority of it written. Anyways, on with the story and enjoy!

Blanket Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters contained there within belong to Kishimoto. I do, however, take sole responsibility of this plot.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Guardian**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Two**

**:x:**

**Sapphire**

**:x:**

Sakura felt faint. Had this figment of her imagination just _introduced_ himself? She leaned her back heavily against the stone, hands clutched tightly to her chest.

"Wha...What are you?" she asked fearfully.

The boy, Naruto, gave her a bland look and replied, "I already told you. I'm your Guardian."

She tried to take a step back, pressing herself further against the outcrop behind her. "Okay...but _what_ are you?!"

Naruto looked down at himself as though looking for something out of the ordinary. "Your guess on that is as good as mine," he said with a charming grin. "Closest I can tell I'm a spirit of sorts. Though I must say, you're the first one who asked. Can you really see me?"

Sakura growled. Did this thing think she was too dense to see someone shining like a lightbulb? "Of course I can see you! Why, should I not be able to?!" She moved forwards, hands going slack from their previously petrified state and saw the man's eyes widen.

"Don't drop that!" he shouted frantically. Sakura stopped and looked down at her palm to see what the mad ghost was talking about.

Innocently laced among her slender fingers was a...necklace? Yes, a thin black cord and a bright, clear sapphire with two beads on either side. It was certainly pretty, but nothing to yell over. She supposed this was what she had mistaken for a light switch earlier.

"Erm...why?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

He reached forward hesitantly, and closed her digits around the item. "That pendant is what anchors me to you now. You should wear it."

Sakura snatched her arm away. "Why?! So you can _posses_ me?! No way!" Naruto scoffed.

"Guard-i-an, remember? I don't think that includes possession, sorry."

Sakura blinked. There was that guardian word again.

"What do you mean, 'Guardian'?" she asked, any fear or anger forgotten for curiosity.

"You know, watch over you. I mean, I've never had a charge who could really see or hear me, but I guess it's the same concept."

Now Sakura was confused. "So you just follow me around?"

"Yup."

"For how long?" she demanded. He smiled sadly.

"Until my duty's done."

"And when is that?" Sakura asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

"I never know ahead of time. I help to achieve some unknown goal and I'm gone." he said, but quickly changed the subject before Sakura could comment. "I won't force you, but you really should wear that. I can't help you much without it. And please don't lose it. There would be some problems if you did."

Sakura looked into his translucent blue eyes, seeing something so sad it almost brought tears to her own.

"Well then," Naruto announced. "Let's get out of here, shall we?". He turned around and made for the dim square of light in the distance. Sakura rushed after him, pocketing the necklace. Once in the hallway they walked in semi-companionable silence; that is, Naruto seemed comfortable and calm, strolling through the corridor as though he knew his way, arm behind his head. Sakura on the other hand was having trouble finding her footing, as dark as it was. All she had to go by was the faint glow Naruto was giving off. Even then, the situation seemed so surreal. For all she knew she could still be in that wretched tent, dreaming. Or Naruto could be some enemy ninja from a foreign nation trying to abduct her to hold ransom or-

Her spiral of thoughts were interrupted when Naruto spoke.

"So, where are we?"

Sakura looked around incredulously. He saw how those men were attacking her. Did he honestly believe she knew where she was?

"I have no idea. I think I should get back to my team though, they're probably really worried about me."

"Team?" he inquired. "You're a shinobi?"

"Yeah, my cell and I are on a mission but I got abducted in the middle of the night and-"

"What village." Naruto commanded fiercely, halting and staring down at her.

A little taken aback, Sakura quickly thought of an answer. "I'm not so sure I should tell you, you could be a mass murderer for all I-"

"What. Village." He growled, sounding so intense that goose bumps raised on her skin.

"K-Konoha." she stuttered, almost stumbling over her feet in haste to take a step from him.

"Konoha..." the specter breathed nostalgically, now looking no more menacing then a kicked puppy.

"You've heard of it?" Sakura asked, having no idea what spirits knew of the human world.

"Yeah," Naruto answered distractedly, eyes searching the ground in front of him. He looked up suddenly, watching her imploringly. "What year is it there?"

"138" she said slowly. Naruto's eyes widened, and Sakura was surprised to see moisture collect in them.

"Fifteen years..." he mumbled. "I thought it was much longer then that..."

Sakura felt like she was intruding on a private moment for him, but she really wanted to be back with her team. "Excuse me?"

The look was off his face and he smiled confidently at her. "Sorry. I think the exit is this way, about a quarter of a mile. From there it should be pretty easy to find your group." And he said nothing else.

As Sakura walked behind him again, still picking her footing carefully, she wondered how she managed to get caught in such an off situation. As unbelievable as it was, it could be possible that Naruto wasn't quite human. How else could she explain his aura and the slight luminous of his skin? And those ninja hadn't seen him in that room...as though we wasn't even there.

The murky walls were chilling her skin and she hoped they'd be done with this mission soon. Kakashi would be upset, but once a task was jeopardized by a shinobi being captured they were to return to the village to report the happenings as soon as possible.

Just when Sakura was beginning to wonder if she'd ever breath fresh air again her footsteps, for Naruto didn't quite walk on the ground perse, she noticed, stopped echoing. They moved around another small curve and Sakura was nearly blinded by the natural light spilling from the mouth of the cave. It was daylight out now, and the forest beyond was dappled in glorious green hues, complete with birds chirping merrily and the soft humming of bees.

As soon as they stepped out of the dank area, Sakura gasped in relief. It was much warmer out here, and much easier to breathe. Judging from the altitude of the sun hanging lazily in the sky she figured it was about three p.m. She didn't know if that meant it was the day after she was knocked out, or perhaps even more.

She let out a sigh. "Well, we'd better get looking, I guess."

Naruto looked at her strangely.

"What?" She barked, irked.

"Konoha shinobi. You could surely do something to speed this up. Flares, bright jutsu, something like that. This doesn't feel like a hostile area."

Sakura thought about what she could do, trying to figure the best course of action. "Our mission right now involves possible dangerous situations. I'd prefer not to risk my team with something that might bring attention to them...I could head to the nearest river and hang around there for a while."

Naruto looked perplexed. "What good will that do?"

Sakura smirked. "My team is composed of some fairly _talented_ ninja. If you know anything about Konoha, you've heard of the Hyuuga, I'm sure."

"Ah, you have one of them. Very well. Unless I'm mistaken there should be a river about ten minutes from here to the east. I might be able to help from there."

They started walking again, though with the cheery environment it was in a more at ease silence. After just a few minutes Naruto stopped again.

"You never told me your name." he said, looking sideways at her with those haunting eyes. In the daylight he didn't seem to glow as much, but it was creepy how, though him, she could faintly see outline of the tree behind him. She knew it was probably wrong to tell him some information when she wasn't entirely sure of his intentions, but the way his slender eyebrow arched in a way that was so masculinely delicate and how his earnest eyes purely displayed sunlight, she found it hard not to be compelled to trust him inherently.

"Sakura." She said without hesitation. "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto smiled in a way that made her wonder if she'd ever seen someone smile truly happily in her life and continued next to her.

As Sakura trudged along she marveled at the workmanship of his clothing. They weren't modern by any stretch of the way, but they were made of something she had never seen before, and though they were walking through dirt and the occasional mud, and her own shoes were filthy, making her glad she was wearing shorts, he remained untouched. It was then she decided that though she didn't know what he was exactly, he was most definitely not the same as her.

Water was heard trickling and soon a deep stream came into view. Sakura made a noise of contentment, glad that this whole mess was now at least close to over and skipped to the edge and dived in, the sun-warmed water feeling wonderful against her skin. After throughly observing the aqua environment until her breath could no longer support her, Sakura broke the surface of the water again, gasping for air.

Naruto stood there looking very amused. "You're finished?"

Sakura laughed heartily. "What was your plan, Mr. High and Mighty?"

He made a pouting face and answered. "I was going to scout for your friends and lead you to them, but now I'm not so sure I will."

"Hey! That's not fair!" She shouted.

The ethereal boy flopped onto the ground, resting his hand on a fist. "They're headed this way. I'll bet your Hyuuga spotted you."

"Thank goodness. I can't wait to get back home." she said as she got out of the water to dry on a dark rock nearby.

"I'll bet. So while we wait, how are things in Konoha?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"I don't have much to compare it to, but our economy is good. Everyone loves the Hokage and I guess everybody is happy."

Naruto smiled another one of those smiles and nodded. "That's good."

"Why do you want to know?"

She was gifted yet another smile, this one sad again. "I lived there, once upon a time."

Before she could question him any more, Sakura heard someone in the distance.

"This way guys. We're almost there." That was Kakashi-sensei's voice!

"Sensei!" Sakura called. "Over here!"

Emerging from the trees was first Sasuke, face holding the usual guarded expression. Following him was a relieved looking Hinata, and then was Kakashi. She heard Naruto make a noise beside her and looked at him. He was staring at Kakashi as though he had, ironically, seen a ghost.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted jovially, waving to her. "We're so glad to see you. What happened?"

Sakura flushed embarrassedly. "I went out for some air last night and I woke up in a cell...I only just got here."

The jounin nodded, pleased with her answer, but then asked, "That was two nights ago, but what are you carrying?"

"...What?" Sakura's luggage was with Sasuke. All she had were the clothes on her back.

"The aura of the missing item. It's coming from you."

Sakura gasped loudly and reached into her pocked, procuring the necklace. The sapphire gleamed brighter then any diamond and reminded her of Naruto's gaze. She looked over to her new companion. He was now standing next to Kakashi, a head shorter, and looking into his face.

"What is it, Naruto?" The kunoichi questioned.

Before Naruto had a chance to answer, Kakashi's eye snapped up from the jewelry in her hand to meet her own.

"Naruto?" he asked in a hard voice. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura was about to answer, but Naruto had tried to tap Kakashi on his arm, falling through him. She burst out into laughter.

"He-he's right behind you!" she giggled. Kakashi abruptly whipped around. He didn't appear to see anything.

"Sakura, have you gone insane? No one is there."

Naruto grinned and moved back to Sakura, crossing his arms and observing with an ecstatic grin dancing on his lips.

"Tell him I said the getup looks real good on him" The semi-invisible boy said. Sakura repeated his phrase cautiously. The silver haired man's eye widened a fraction.

"Say he's become a crotchety old man."

"He says you've become a crotchety old man." Sakura laughed. Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate to his forehead and revealed his Sharinghan. Sasuke and Hinata watched him with inquiring looks.

As the pupil dilated and the commas started swirling, he gasped, showing more emotion then Sakura had ever seen on his face.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto chuckled in a fashion that Sakura felt deep in her bones and shot him a victory sign.

"Man, do I feel young!"

At this time, Sasuke had decided to apply his kekkei-genkai also, followed by Hinata.

While Sasuke just looked mildly shocked, Hinata seemed ready to keel over.

"Talk about seeing your ghosts from the past, eh?"

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Post Note: Sorry about the shortness...It's just 8 pages instead of my usual nine. I thought this was a pretty good point to stop though. About the year thing: Like I said last chapter, I have virtually the entire history of Konoha as it will be seen in this story mapped out. The year system works from Shodaime's founding of Konoha, thus beginning at 1 then. Therefore, an actual universal year system is fairly uncommon and difficult to decipher. It will be explained in-story in the coming chapters though, so nothing to worry about. I really do like this chapter. It's pretty slow, yes, but overall...XP. So...apparently Naruto and Kakashi know each other, huh. Woo. This will be fun to continue. Yep. Naru/Saku are so cute together. Next chapter we'll see just how Naruto and Kakashi are connected, the return to the village, and a whole bunch of other junk. Man, will Sakura look crazy talking to someone no-one can see. Ahaha. Please review and leave me your thoughts.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: So terribly sorry for the lack in updates recently. I got very sick for a week, saw a play, have been busy with school, an anime convention (hells yeah), got re-re-re-re addicted to RO (new server XD) and had a HUGE singing thing. Additionally; KHII came out, and I was probably one of the most avidly obsessive fans waiting for it, so O.o yeah. Sorry again but I'll be getting back on track, I promise! In case no one noticed, I have a nasty habit of correcting my chapters as I update the new ones...if anything noteworthy changes (doubt it) I'll be sure to tell you guys...the only thing I really altered so far was changing the year of Konoha's founding to 1 rather than 0 - thus pushing everything up a year. Nothing important, just a spaz mistake on my behalf. Huge thanks to Zed of Vesper for reminding me. That's what I get for writing and proofreading at insane hours of the night...

Blanket Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters contained there within belong to Kishimoto. I do, however, take sole responsibility of this plot.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Guardian**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Three**

**:x:**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**:x:**

Sakura felt there couldn't be anything more shocking then what she was now seeing, and judging by her teammates reactions -sans Kakashi- neither could they.

Naruto and Kakashi were laughing, bordering on hysterics, really. Her perverse teacher hardly even giggled at anything besides his Icha Icha books. Still, she could imagine how Sasuke and Hinata felt about seeing a spirit, having had the same experience just hours prior. Sakura felt a bit awkward standing there. So they knew each other...?

It was actually Sasuke who ruined the moment, leaving Hinata looking petrified, by clearing his throat in a loud, rude manner.

"Kakashi-sensei. Someone you know?". Oh, how blunt, Sasuke. It was apparent he didn't give a damn whether Kakashi knew him or not, just that he got the answers he so obviously desired. While the jounin died down to a chuckle, Naruto looked at the Uchiha and laughed even harder.

"My Gods!" he gasped. "He's like a mini you!"

Sasuke, for his part, looked outraged, glaring outright. Though Sakura didn't know if it was because he was being compared to their pervert teacher or being compared at all.

Naruto stood rigidly to his full height, a few inches above Sasuke -not counting the lofty blonde hair- and imitated in a deep bass voice, "Kakashi-sensei, someone you know?"

Sakura couldn't resist a giggle. Naruto sounded so similar to the Uchiha it was eerie. Sasuke didn't appear as amused. He scowled deeply and marched over to the naysayer, raised a fist towards his face and punched. Naruto, however, wasn't corporeal, and the pugnacious boy fell right through him, the momentum landing him soundly on the ground with a dull thud.

Hinata gasped, Sasuke growled, and Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"While I'm impatient to learn the circumstances behind this, I think it's best we head back to Konoha and report to Hokage-sama. This turn of events will be of extreme interest for her. Any which way, it appears our mission was a success." The masked ninja announced. "Naruto, that's a strange signature you've got on that thing."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I guess it _is_ kinda bright..."

Sakura didn't have any clue to what they were talking about, except that she now held the results of their mission. Sasuke too seemed sulkily puzzled. Hinata was staring at the artifact with rapt attention.

"Kakashi-sensei," she voiced in her quiet manner. "why is there a chakra flow in that necklace?"

The copy-nin squinted his eyes at said item. "I can't see the movement of the chakra nearly as well as you are able to, but you're right. Care to elaborate, Naruto?"

"Hmm," the blue-eyed boy said, disinterested. "My chakra was placed in there and sealed off. Most of it anyway...We're headed to Konoha? I can't wait to take a look around. It's this way, right?" And Naruto took off, moving in that way so peculiar to him. Kakashi hurried after him and they walked side by side, speaking in hushed tones. Sasuke rolled his eyes before allowing his Sharinghan to fade out and setting off at a slow pace. Hinata fell into step beside Sakura.

Looking over to the other girl, Sakura shivered. Her Byakugan was still activated, veins around her pale, pupil-less eyes bulging. The Hyuuga kekkai-genkai was far less chakra straining then the Uchiha's, though Sakura's preference laid in the latter. Sharinghan was less un-natural looking than Byakugan.

"Sakura-chan," The raven-haired girl started in an small voice. "Who's he?"

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little smug at the awe on the other female's face. The times when an ordinary girl like her could trump someone from a renowned clan in any way were few and far between.

"He's my Guardian." Sakura lilted, brushing petal hair back from her face. She left it at that simple statement.

**:x:**

Several non-eventful hours had passed before they arrived before the gates of Konoha. Very few words were exchanged, as par the norm for Team Seven. Naruto seemed bothered by this, and Sakura would have tried to quell his nervousness from up-coming matters if it weren't for her two cell members watching her like hawks. One didn't seem to approve of these new occurrences, while the other was fascinated.

Nevertheless, they got no curious looks as Kakashi waved to the guards. Receiving a nod from them, he lead their ragtag group through the open gates into the Fire Country's pride and joy.

Being the only one who could actually see him, Sakura made a point of walking astride Naruto, smiling gently at the ecstatic look on his face.

"It may not seem like that big of a deal," he said thickly. "But I was always very connected to this village. To be back is...wonderful."

Sakura hummed in agreement, adding, "I can imagine.", though she knew she couldn't quite understand his feelings and didn't know a thing of his past. Now that she dwelled on it, Sakura realized that she knew nothing of her 'silent'-to almost all others anyway- protector. Still, she found the way he was staring at things with such open adoration endearing.

As Kakashi continued his beeline for the Hokage Tower, subordinates following dutifully, Naruto suddenly reached out and pointed at a small nearby restaurant. While it wasn't necessarily Sakura's favorite, it was fairly popular and made good food.

"'Ichiraku'?" he asked. "Like Ichiraku Ramen?"

Sakura looked perplexed. "Not to my knowledge...I'm not sure though." Naruto nodded and they keep moving, taking the entire landscape in. Soon, the Tower loomed into view, followed by the Monument.

For Sakura this was a sight as normal as seeing clouds in the sky, but Naruto stopped in his steps to gawk at the stone faces as though it was his first time setting eyes upon them. Sakura watched as the rest of their group moved ahead.

"Naruto?"

No answer.

"Uh..." She didn't know if she should try yelling at him. It was a pretty crowded area and she wanted to hold back being labeled crazy for as long as possible.

"I knew them." the white-clad boy said, almost indifferently. Surely he couldn't mean the Hokages, could he?

"Who?" She prodded, feeling foolish.

Naruto didn't answer directly, simply gestured at the carved cliff.

"I didn't know the First, and only met the Second a handful of times, but the Third and Fourth were like...family to me. Who's the other?"

Sakura stared for a second. Naruto actually _knew_ the past figureheads?

"Godaime." She felt herself answer distantly. "Tsunade."

Her Guardian's reaction was loud and immediate.

"What?!" He cried. You don't mean _the_ Tsunade, do you?!"

Sakura blinked. Though Tsunade wasn't an overly common name, with the crowning of the new Hokage there were plenty of people bearing that name, though they were young girls, for the most part. Naruto seemed to take notice of her confusion.

"What is she like?"

Sakura bit her lip in thought. "She is most known for her strength and medical ninjutsu, though it's been rumored she enjoys her sake more then most..."

"It _is_ her! C'mon! We've got to talk with her!" He took off at a brisk jog ahead of her, stopping and looking back impatiently when he noticed she wasn't moving. She shook herself of her stupor and walked after him, moving a bit faster when he raised a poised eyebrow.

"So you know her?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"Heh! Damn straight I do! She's Hokage now...I'd never had thunk it."

They soon arrived at the main gate to the imposing building, grand arches reaching over the 'Fire' symbol so often seen throughout the country. Sakura stopped to clear her way with the ANBU, but the specter just continued through the rough wood of the doors, fading from existence. Sakura carefully hid her surprise from the guards, but couldn't manage the same for a shiver. She doubted she would ever get used to that. The elite ninja nodded at her before she could open her mouth, allowing Sakura entrance.

Naruto was waiting on the other side for her, looking around with boyish glee. Sakura was a bit more dubious. Very few occupations in Konoha would be considered overly paperwork jobs, but most of the jobs that _were_, were centered around this building. There was a very stiff atmosphere about the cold marble floor and pillars. The receptionist behind the desk was glaring at her from behind harsh glasses, as though Sakura came into the room with the sole intent of creating a ruckus. Turning toward the large indoor staircase, Sakura followed Naruto, who seemed to know his way around well.

She wanted to question him but it was fairly crowded in this spot. Crowded enough, at least, for her to look completely loony talking to nothing.

They were almost at the debriefing room as they turned from the main stairwell to move down the small hallways when Sakura noticed they weren't headed towards the room all ninjas detested, where old men would ask boring questions about a recent mission and require you to fill out packets of papers and various forms, which would be reviewed by an assistant. If they found something suspicious or interesting, it would be passed to the Hokage, where she could call the shinobi in question in for further information. Except, of course, for 'A' and above ranked missions, where you were to report to the Hokage directly anyway. Sakura sighed deeply and cast a lazy emerald eye around her. It was empty in this dark hall they were passing through, the cool air playing serenely across her face.

"Naruto, we should head to the Hokage's room, not debriefing." She whispered. The blonde looked back and winked roguishly.

"I figured as much."

"Well, where are we going then?" Sakura asked. They weren't anywhere near Tsunade's office.

"You'll see!" He sang cheekily, slowing down to lope beside her. A few more twists and turns in the maze of corridors and she found herself facing...a wall. A plain wall opposite an unimposing wooden door.

"Here we are." Naruto declared. Sakura looked at him. Was he insane?

"Naruto, what are you talking about? All I see is a wall..."

Her Guardian nodded happily, lifting a hand as though to press it against the wall, but stopped. Instead he quickly grasped her slender wrist in a gentle grip.

Sakura's first instinct was to pull away. She'd been too preoccupied earlier to notice, but he was very cold. Biting to the touch. She stayed herself and looked to his eyes, not able to quite meet them.

"It's a chakra lock." he explained calmly. "I can't open it anymore, but if I lend you a bit of chakra, you should be able to."

His fingers glowed blue, spreading a glow over her skin, still bitter cold. He lifted her hand and placed it, palm down, on a stone. The wall faltered slightly, and swung inwards, leaving a flabbergasted Sakura standing opposite the Hokage's desk, cell-members strewn about the room. But Sakura was sure they hadn't been anywhere near the door to this room...

Naruto led her in by her arm and released her. Sakura resisted the urge to clutch her arm and merely held it to her chest. The place where he had touched her was numb and tinged slightly blue.

The wall-turned-door slammed shut behind her and she jumped. She looked up to find Tsunade watching her intently, fingers steepled before her tanned face thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that what I'm about to be told will also include an explanation as to how you have the knowledge of and access to that door."

Sakura nodded and removed the necklace from one of her many pockets, letting it sparkle alluringly in the dim light cast by the windows. Tsunade grasped the desk with both hands, leaning forward eagerly.

Naruto let out a sudden bark of laughter and Sakura spared him a glance. She hadn't brought it up earlier out of respect, but she had failed to mention the most notorious of rumors following their Hokage around; the words 'well endowed' showing up quite frequently.

The young leader grinned suddenly, eyes alight. "You found it! The auras more strong then even I had imagined, but it seems overall intact. I'd declare this mission a success here and now, but I don't think we're quite finished. So tell me, what's this 'problem' you've encountered?"

The blonde boy seemed a bit indignant at being called a problem, distracting Sakura with an adorable noise of protest. Steeling herself, she continued. "First Hokage-sama, I'd like to ask why this mission was so important, if I may."

Tsunade frowned, punctuated by the crease upon her brow. For a moment, Sakura felt that she might have crossed some unspoken line, but after releasing a deep breath the woman dispelled her fears.

"I suppose I can tell you want part of the story is mine to tell. The best way I can begin this through Arashi, more commonly known as the Yondaime. In his time, the late Yondaime tutored five pupils."

There was now a stillness in the room, accented by a deep silence. Hinata and Sasuke seemed to be listening well enough in their unique manners. Kakashi was leaning against the back of his chair, face towards the ceiling and expressive eye closed. Naruto had a similar look about him, blue orbs watching the floor remorsefully, an unreadable expression passing through him. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but Sakura could've sworn that the room dropped a few degrees as his fists clenched.

"My old team-mates and myself are the most well known...the 'Densetsu no Sannin'. The other two he taught never got the appreciation they deserved, nor the education they started. One of them is in this room. Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura abruptly turned to examine him, but the stoic ninja looked exactly as he had before.

"We hold memorial every year in this town, at the end of our Spring Festivals to honor and remember those who died in the tragic Kyuubi attack. As you should know, Kyuubi was the fearsome nine-tailed fox demon who sought to destroy Konoha fifteen years ago. It was during the last battle that Yondaime died. What most people don't know, is that it was of his own choice.

"He had created a sealing jutsu, for he was -and still is-considered one of the most incredible genius ninja to ever walk this planet. The technique was quite spectacular, except that the user would die, and there needed to be a...sacrifice of sorts to seal the enemy inside. There had been one person who jumped at the opportunity to aid in the Shiki Fujin...Yondaime's other -and most prized- student, though he isn't remembered much today.

"His legacy...his son. Uzumaki Naruto.

"After that night, when the sealing had been finished, there were three losses from the jutsu, for Yondaime perished, as he had predicted. And so too did Kyuubi, but the unplanned happened as well...

"Naruto's body couldn't be found. And he was never seen again."

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Post Note: I know it's shorter then my norm...and I suppose I could've gone a bit more, but I really enjoyed this spot to end. Meh. The good thing is that because I ended this way, I truthfully have what could be considered the second installment for this chapter planned, virtually verbatim, in my head already. So...pwnt. Once more I apologize for the supremo lapse in updating. It was terrible of me. Oh, and for those waiting for Requiem's latest chapter...I sorta have something good typed out...but I'm afraid it's too short for a chapter, just about five pages or so...I'll figure it out quickly though, no worries. Please review, because they are joygastic.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


	4. Remembrance

1A/N: Here we are, the latest installment of Guardian. Truth be told, I had this finished quite a while ago but it somehow got deleted. I was so put off that it took me forever to rewrite it. Meh.

Blanket Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters contained there within belong to Kishimoto. I do, however, take sole responsibility of this plot.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Guardian**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Four**

**:x:**

**Remembrance**

**:x:**

The room was silent, everyone in their own thoughts. Sakura never would have guessed that the being beside her had a tragic past of his own. He was closely examining his spotless zori-sandals, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched. Tsunade looked no better. She suddenly felt very immature in the presence of people who had known such sadness. Immature and young.

The blonde spoke, Sakura being the only one to hear his words. "Yeah. I was never seen again. For fifteen years I was never seen, damned to live out Kyuubi's fate..." He looked so utterly dejected that Sakura's heart swelled.

"Now I believe it is your turn, Sakura. I'm quite grateful to you for returning this to me, but there appears to be more to this story." It was strange how Tsunade could look omniscient about something even when she obviously was not.

"Well..." She gulped nervously. This would be a lot easier if the boy beside her could speak for himself. "What if I were to tell you that Naruto isn't as dead as you think?"

Godaime's focus snapped on her even more, if possible. "What do you mean? Did you meet with him?"

Naruto glanced at her hopelessly, as though to apologize for not being of much help. "I'm not so sure of the circumstances myself but he's a ghost of sorts-"

"Not a ghost." Naruto interjected, taking a step closer to her. This time there was a definite drop in temperature. It was frigid in the room, even Tsunade seemed to take notice of it, glancing about warily. "Call me a...specter. It sounds a little better, at least."

"Er, he seems to be a _specter_. That's what he calls himself."

"Calls himself? Ghost? Specter?" The woman sounded angry. "Listen here, I won't stand for you making a mockery of someone like Naruto, not while I'm-"

"It's true!" Sakura yelled, surprised to year her Guardian chorusing the very same words with her.

"Oh really." Tsunade deadpanned. "Well, unless you can procure some evidence I'll send you straight to the crazy-house."

Sakura stuttered. "What?"

Naruto stared at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about this...She was always a little overprotective of me. She wouldn't really do anything. She's like an angry puppy. All bark and no bite."

"Well what do you want me to do?! I'm NOT going to be reduced to Konoha's Nutcase because of you!"

"_Excuse_ me?!" Tsunade roared.

The pink-haired girl waved a hand dismissively at her. "No, not you." She returned her attention to the invisible boy. "You _do_ have a plan, right?"

"You won't ignore me in my own office, Haruno!"

"Eh! I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" he cried.

Tsunade was now fuming; Sasuke watching impassively, Hinata cowering in a corner, and Kakashi trying -and failing- to contain Tsunade's rage.

"Tell her that there is only one person who knew what her diary said on the date of her twenty-fourth birthday." Shot Naruto smugly. Sakura quickly relayed this information to the room, albeit more cautiously.

All motion in the office stopped as nine eyes set themselves on the Hokage while she leveled a blank stare on Sakura. Naruto grinned.

"Lucky guess."

Two instantaneous cries of outrage were uttered, though only one was heard. "Ho-Hokage-sama, be reasonable-" Kakashi began.

"Heh. Stubborn old goat. Said entry involved one of her other team-mates in a highly compromising position."

Sakura once more repeated verbatim -sans the insult, of course. Tsunade's eyes widened, but Naruto wasn't finished.

"If I'm not mistaken," He started slyly. Sakura continued. "it was downright _immoral_! What with the-"

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupted weakly. "That's enough."

Sakura was surprised to see it, but tears were rolling down the Kage's face. "Is he really here? In this room?"

The question was so earnestly asked that Sakura would've been hard-pressed not to answer.

"Yes. He's right here beside me."

"But he isn't alive anymore?"

The kunoichi looked toward her companion for an answer, but he just shrugged.

"If I can't be seen I doubt I'm alive."

She didn't know why, but these words stuck deep in Sakura's chest. Imagine being among the living but not even knowing whether you were alive or not...

"He doesn't think so, no."

Tsunade seemed to be choking on her own words now. "So that pendent. What does that have to do with it? I figured it just had residual chakra in it, aside from being a family heir-loom. He was wearing it when he...when he disappeared."

Sakura thought for a moment, trying to figure out the least-shocking way to explain things.

"Well, I stumbled upon that by accident. Naruto appeared and got rid of the enemy-nin. He says he is my 'Guardian' now; that he's supposed to watch over me for while. According to him, his chakra was sealed away in the necklace."

Wiping her eyes, the pig-tailed woman composed herself. "I see. This is an oddity indeed. You three were aware of this? How?"

The trio she had addressed were none other then the remainder of Sakura's team, still loitering in the room. Kakashi quickly explained.

"Each of us has a doujutsu. It is only with these activated that the three of us can see Naruto. I'd infer we can hear him simply because we can see him."

Once Tsunade absorbed this also she gazed at each of them in turn, though Sakura saw her dark eyes linger on the space next to her, just where Naruto stood.

"I need to get this information out quickly. You're all dismissed for the time being."

Team Seven quickly dispersed, but Sakura heard the words following them out of the room, and judging by Naruto's nostalgic smile, he did also.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

**:x:**

Upon leaving the tower, Sakura had immediately set course for her home, white-clad boy in tow. She was stunned to find that their conversation had taken close to two hours. A shower and proper dinner were most definitely in order.

Arriving at her modest home on the outskirts of the city she quickly took out her key, unlocking the door and pushing through the threshold.

"Mom?"

No answer. Sakura sighed. Her mother was nearly always on missions nowadays. She was the sole supporter of the household and needed to make enough money to keep the bread on the table.

"Come in, I guess. I'm gonna go clean up and then get something to eat. Um..." Naruto hadn't waited for her permission and was already floating in a seated position above the couch, watching her curiously. "Okay...I'll be right back then."

**:x:**

Everyone knows that when a girl says she'll be 'right back' it in actuality means that she'll be taking her sweet time and fully expects you to wait patiently for her. Everyone also knows that any man expected to just sit and wait will take the opportunity to watch television, eat or perhaps even snoop around the house. It is for this very reason that Sakura was shocked to find Naruto in the exact same position she had left him in, simply staring through the light walls at some unseen mystery.

"You could've turned on the TV or something, I didn't mean you had to just sit there." Sakura mumbled, taking a small pink hair-tie and fastening her moist locks behind her head. Startled from his reverie, Naruto looked up, pointing that discerning stare upon here once more.

"Nah, I'm used to this."

Oh yeah. Of course he would be. What does someone say when they unwittingly remind themselves that they are talking to a boy who is fully used to being all but invisible? Truthfully, had she thought about this under different circumstances, she would've checked herself in for some serious mental help.

"Right. Well then..." What was she supposed to be doing down here again? The way those opaque eyes bored into her caused her to lose her train of thought rather quickly. Dinner, that was it. She had wanted to get some food. With her mother on a mission she wouldn't be finding anything good in the kitchen, that's for sure...and, though she was loathe to admit it, she wasn't a very good cook.

"We're going out." She declared.

**:x:**

It was a bit on the late side to be just heading out, but Sakura knew that many restaurants would be open. A good amount of businesses made it a point to keep open at ridiculous hours, if not constantly, to accommodate their main source of income; ninjas.

With the unusual and often insane times that shinobi would return from missions, it was important to not only be open to supply for emergencies, but to show a respect for those who worked so hard to keep everyone in the village safe.

As such, there was the odd nin walking about, who Sakura nodded politely to. She was off-duty, and was therefore not currently sporting her hitai-ate and in street clothes -a pair of denim shorts and a white tee-shirt along with some tennis shoes- but she was easily recognizable anyway. Aside from her strange looks, her team was commonly considered one of the best in the country.

There were more people than Sakura would have anticipated milling the streets. She was pondering this when she realized it was a Saturday night. Most of these people were both pedestrians and walking in duos.

Couples. Ah, great.

She suddenly felt stupid for being a young girl in her prime and all alone on such a beautiful night. Stupid, and maybe just a little bit lonely.

A particularly happy pair strolled past, a woman with long blue hair laughing and clinging to a man with short dark locks, who was grinning widely.

She wondered what it would be like to walk with Sasuke like that.

No, she could never be so comfortable around him, and he'd never smile at her that way.

The truth of the matter was that she wasn't very good at the whole dating scene. Ino, she was fantastic at it. But Sakura tended to fit in more as one of the guys than a girl, despite her obvious femininity.

She'd never known her father, and as such never got to see the love passed between two adults candidly as most children did. She was no psychiatrist, but she figured that had a lot to do with her social inaptness.

To cover her awkwardness, she learned to become brusque and violent.

She let out a deep, despairing sigh. When left to her own devices, she sure could be a pessimistic person.

In her disinterest, Sakura realized that she'd been walking without a destination in mind. She didn't know just what she was in the mood for, but ever since Naruto had mentioned ramen earlier she'd had something of a hankering for it.

Besides, he wanted to know about that place, right? Two birds, one stone.

Thinking of her companion brought her gaze to him. He looked as insubstantial as always, but sported the same childish glee on his features as he had earlier.

_If I were gone from Konoha for a number of years, would I watch everything like that also...?_ she wondered. It was a good question; while she loved and held the appropriate amount of respect for her hometown she doubted it went beyond that. Wow, some ninja _she_ was.

The quiet getting the best of her, she softly addressed the boy beside her.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it but...I'm sorry."

It was something that had been bothering her since the earlier meeting with Tsunade. Naruto seemed so happy and carefree. She would never have pegged him to have lived through so much. And she didn't even know just what he'd been doing since his 'death'. She assumed that was a great part of the reason for the occasional distant look in his eyes.

He looked over to her, confusion etched on his brow. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sakura."

She sighed in frustration and gestured vaguely with a thin hand. "Not like that...I mean, I'm sorry for you...I'm sorry for all the bad things that you've had to face."

It sounded really juvenile in the open, but she couldn't find a proper way to voice her thoughts. No one should have to lose everything they held dear in a single moment. No one should have to live for _years_ utterly and totally alone, in the rawest sense of the word.

Naruto just smiled at her; not the grin he'd given Kakashi, but a softer, almost sad, one.

"I've gotten used to living like this." He said. She didn't know whether he was lying or he truly meant it. How anyone could get used to and just _accept_ such a fate was beyond her reasoning.

He seemed to guess her thoughts and continued on, watching the Hokage Monument looming in the distance. "I've been given this chance to help people. I suppose I could just sit around and sulk -and I _did_ do that for a few days- but...when it comes down to it, all I've ever wanted to do is help. In a way, this curse I'm under is also a blessing because I can do that forever now."

At a loss, Sakura examined his profile. In his situation she wouldn't have had the courage to do that. She would have cried and screamed and cursed until she couldn't anymore.

Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. If he wasn't crying over his plot then she had no right whatsoever to do so.

Instead she beamed at him. He might not need it, but she'd lend him whatever strength she had for the time they'd spend together. A guardian could work two ways, right?

"Ah, here we are!" She sang, guiding him to stand in front of the building they'd passed earlier. A gentle buzz of conversation and occasional banging of pots combined with the chiming of other utensils from beyond the curtains leading in gave off a general pleasant atmosphere.

"Ichiraku?" Naruto read. Sakura nodded happily, pushing herself under the flaps and knowing without looking that the blonde had just phased through them.

"You wanted to check it out, right? I haven't been here in a while anyway, and wouldn't mind a nice bowl of ramen."

At the mention of the noodle-based food Naruto took a most wistful set to his face. "Ah, ramen, the food of the Gods. How I've missed that."

While she waited to be seated -for though it wasn't a formal establishment, it was formal enough to have waitresses and reservations, should the occasion require- she watched him curiously.

"Er, sorry if this sounds rude, but can you _eat_?" She hadn't seen him do any of the things a normal human seemed to so; in fact, as she watched him now she couldn't even detect the faint rise and fall of his chest, indicating lung activity.

Naruto looked a bit put out, but continued to watch the overall bustle of the ongoings with intrigue.

"Nah. I don't need to do any of that stuff. Ya know; breathing, eating, sleeping...Besides. I doubt I could eat anyway. You noticed that I can move through things, right?" At her nod he plowed on. "That's because I'm not fully here to begin with. I can't touch or interact with things on this plane of existence. I can't touch the floor," here she eyed his feet, a good five inches above the ground, "and I can't touch anything else."

She thought back to her first encounter with her strange protector. He'd definitely done more than just touch the men attacking her; he'd obliterated them. He'd also held her hand at that time. And there was also earlier, when he'd lent her his chakra.

Her hand drifted to her forearm. It was no longer cold, nor did it ache, but at the time it really _hurt_.

"Hum, well I guess that's not entirely correct. When something is a direct threat to my charge, then they're tangible to me. And," He'd been people watching, but now he turned and stared at her with unfathomable pools of blue. "I able to connect with you."

She was slightly taken aback, but didn't have time to dwell for a waitress with a medium build and long brown hair approached them.

Sakura immediately quited as the woman -probably in her mid 20's- walked over, tucking an errant strand back beneath her white bandanna.

"Sorry for the wait, we're a bit short-staffed. Just a table for one then?" If it wouldn't have looked utterly ridiculous, Sakura would have hit herself in the forehead. On a night like this she would have ordered take-out, which she would have eaten on her couch with a sappy romance movie blaring from the television. She'd absentmindedly went out to eat because she had Naruto with her.

_I must look pathetic._ she thought.

She mustered as bright a smile as she could and walked forward. The waitress introduced herself on the way to a small two-person table in a corner of the small eatery.

"My name is Ayame." She said conversationally. "I don't normally work night-shifts but the regular girl, Botan, ran off on vacation."

Naruto was, unknowingly, studying her closely and suddenly snapped his fingers. "Yup! It's the same! I knew Ayame here back when she was just a kid, about ten years old. Her dad would let her help out at the stand sometimes. Looks like the old man has been doing pretty well for himself!"

As they drew near to the table Ayame handed Sakura a menu and excused herself. "Here you are. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The whiskered boy watched her go with a wide grin. While the kunoichi was thumbing through the choicy selection of various ramens -it seemed they served other sorts of food also- Naruto addressed her seriously.

"If you have any sense at all you'll order their misu ramen. World's best."

**:x:**

She didn't have the world to compare it to, but Sakura had to agree that the misu ramen from Ichiraku's was very good.

She'd felt bad to eat in front of Naruto at first, but he'd laughed her off, saying that was something stupid to worry over.

Otherwise, dinner had been quite pleasant. She and Naruto had swapped small tidbits of information across the table -he'd sat above the chair across from her. It wasn't hard, she'd quickly noticed, to speak without being noticed. Though it was decidedly more difficult to outright laugh inconspicuously, as Naruto, she came to know, was a very funny person.

She learned a lot about him, surprised to find that his favorite animals were frogs, but that he also liked spiders. She'd inquired about that, but he had watched her with that far-away look and said she reminded him of a butterfly.

After that they'd jumped into stories about Kakashi's childhood.

She gathered that he'd been much like Sasuke for the most part of you youth, which Sakura found unusual. Naruto had decidedly flitted around an event that, apparently, left her teacher as a better person.

Following that, he'd become much more open. Naruto told her about how the two of them -though mainly Naruto- and on occasion Kakashi's old team-mate, Rin, would terrorize the town with practical jokes.

More often than that, he'd assured, Naruto had opted to terrorize Kakashi in particular. After all, as he explained, he was both Naruto's rival and best friend but, being a year older, he always seemed better.

His relationship with the Sannin was one she didn't entirely understand, but that could have been accounted to the very selective stories he opted to tell about them.

Yondaime -Arashi Uzumaki- was solely Naruto's father biologically, but in spirit he had five children; Naruto, Kakashi and the Sannin Three. The spirit said that his father was the kind of person to accept everyone he trained as his own. That's what made him such an amazing Hokage.

Naruto's mother died when he was young, Sakura surmised. He didn't say anything about it, but she was absent from all of his stories. And Naruto, having been an only child, truly looked up to the Sannin as his older siblings.

Remembering Tsunade's reactions in relation to Naruto suddenly made sense. He was like her younger brother.

The tales that were the most comical revolved around the legendary Jiraiya. She'd always been taught that the Sannin were to be revered. They were, in her eyes, almost God-like. To hear about them in their youth, doing things that kids are oft to do, was most endearing.

From what she heard, Kakashi must've developed his strange perverted habits from the Frog Hermit. When Naruto had 'died' the Sannin were just beginning to become known as legends. In most cases, when the boy referred to Jiraiya he used the phrase 'Ero-Sennin', which, at first, startled her. Then he continued to comment that Jiraiya was in the makings of adding 'novelist' to his vast list of talents. He'd brainstormed with Naruto to name his first book 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

_That certainly explains a lot._

Overall, it had been an enjoyable night, which she was glad for. It was back to missions as usual for Team Seven tomorrow, and the release of some stress over a fun meal was sure to help with dealing with her less-than-orthodox -especially with the newest addition- team.

Naruto was something she never would have expected to encounter; who would, truly, think they'd be meeting up with a ghost. But she couldn't say she was upset about it.

A bit of change in her life could be exactly what she needed.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Post Note: There we have it. Some back story, characterization and interactions for y'all. I doubt it, but if you squint really, really hard and turn your head to the side, there could be something considered NaruSaku in there. Maybe. If you have bad eye-sight.

Anyway, I'm glad to have this out with now. In addition to this, I've written a nifty chapter plot guide; you'll all be happy to know I have each chapter fully roughed out for this story now. Rejoice.

It's been real, but I gotta go to work. Reviews, as always, are most welcome.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


End file.
